


Once Cursed, Always Cursed

by Bitway



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, ambiguous ending?, got hit with this idea to write and just here it is, not really beta'd lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Everything was fine. Her life was great- better than before! But nothing good lasts forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Once Cursed, Always Cursed

The dainty cup is lifted to the girl's soft lips. She takes a sip of her drink. It wasn't too hot or too cold, but just the right temperature. A smile etches onto her face as she pulls the cup away. Green hues stare into the remains of the liquid and it's here that she catches her own reflection.

It was a sight Ellen would never grow tired of. This fair skinned and blonde body was still as pretty and cute as the day she had stolen it. Not a single scratch lay upon her new form. It was kept perfectly intact. And she intended for it to be kept this way.

The girl hums a tune as she takes another sip. She loves living without a care. No bandages, no pain, no worrying about taking the wrong step outside. And, of course, having someone love her dearly.

Finishing that refreshing drink, Ellen stands to resume her duties. Housework was dull, and it was easier with magic, but it was a small price to pay for being free. With the cup in hand, she begins towards the sink.

Before she could even reach it, a sudden pain jolts through her body. It makes her let out a cry against her will as she falls. The cup she had been holding shatters as it hits the ground.

Fear takes hold of her. It was such a foreign feeling after all this time; she hardly even recognized it. But she recognized that pain. That old familiar and disgusting sharp pain.

Paralyzed, she couldn't move to even see the damage done. She remained on the ground, staring into nothing and breathing heavily. Worries began to set into her mind.

"Viola!" A man's voice cries out- her father. "Viola, are you all right?"

He comes in a hurry to see his daughter flustered on the kitchen floor. He promptly rushes to her side, getting on his knees and bringing her to a close embrace while checking for any sign of injury.

Ellen presses herself against her father. The strangeness of being so close to another person was still there but pushed to the back of her mind. Without thinking, she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm okay, father…" She breathes out.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to be so clumsy…"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ellen takes a moment to gather herself. It used to be so easy to compose herself and put on an act. But now…this was different. And she feared what was to come. "Father…"

"Yes, Viola?"

She bites at her lips.

"Will you love me no matter what?"

Confused by this sudden question, he doesn't push it. He nods.

"Of course. You know I'll always love you." To soothe her, he pats her head. It's comforting.

After a moment, she pulls away and forces a believable smile. It pained her to do so. She wanted more of that comfort and love he gave. But this would do for now.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just…I tripped and thought I saw something."

"Hmm. I thought we got rid of the pests, but I'll look into some traps tomorrow. Why don't you take a break for now?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

With another smile, her father seems content. He gets to his feet before lending a hand to help the girl get to hers.

"If you need me, I'll be outside. I won't be heading out for another few minutes."

Ellen nods before watching her father walk back out. She lets out a soft sigh with her gaze drifting to the ground. She finds the broken glass and picks up the pieces one by one. They're dumped into the trash before she heads to her room.

Immediately, she lets herself fall onto the bed. A lingering piece of that fear crept up on her. She balled her fists and sat up on the bed.

_'No.'_

She looks to her feet, hidden behind pieces of clothing. She takes off her shoes.

_'No.'_

And then her socks.

_'No!'_

And then she pauses. She gulps.

It was faint, but upon that pure skin of hers, upon her right ankle, there was a blemish. Some might think it was a bruise. She could use that excuse if anyone ever questioned it. But she knew what it was. What it would be.

She had lived with it for most of her life.

_'It's a dream! This isn't real! My body is healthy!'_

Ellen wanted to scream and wail and deny the existence of this repulsive splotch. After all her hard work, after all those years, was she really, truly, cursed?

But in this new life, her father would still love her no matter what, right? That's what mattered, right? He loved her. Viola. Ellen. As long as she was his dearest daughter.

Doubt still crept in her mind. The betrayal of love was something she did not want to go through again. That would hurt more than what she suffered in her true body.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice the shadow of a cat looming over her. It's only when she hears a meow, one far too familiar does she turn to find it had snuck in. There was a black cat standing over her bed with a glint in its eyes and a snobbish grin.


End file.
